Cendres
by Sednareinedeseaux
Summary: UA. Ce que Dino ignore, c'est qu'il est déjà allé trop loin. D18. OS cadeau pour Innocence-millénaire.


Hum. Bon. Comment dire. Ce... _ramassis_ est un OS écrit en cadeau pour Innocence-millénaire, qui ne pourra plus jamais dire que je ne tiens pas mes promesses (prends ça, Tsu :P). Ecrit parce que quand je suis stressée, j'écris et je bouffe. Comme j'ai pas envie de devenir obèse, j'écris, mais j'écris _sur_ de la bouffe. D'où les métaphores plus ou moins dégueulasses. M'enfin, c'est fun.

Warnings : UA pas très précis, imaginez ce que vous voulez, mais ça ne se déroule certainement pas dans l'univers de KHR. Random quotes : pour fêter la fin du bac de français... j'ai mis des tas de citations bordéliques :D oh, et Mukuro. Encore une fois, sa seule présence fait monter le rating. POV de Dino, qui aurait bien besoin d'un séjour de relaxation, le pauvre chéri.

Je ne possède ni Dino ni Hibari ni Tsuna ni Mukuro ni Jeff ni Lisa ni Figaro ni Micromégas. Damn it. En espérant que tu aimeras, Tsu !

* * *

><p><span>Cendres<span>

« Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé » A. de Lamartine.

Comment appellent-ils cela, déjà ? Ah oui. Un _break_. Il me semble que les sonorités agressives du mot irritent mon oreille à la manière du grincement d'une craie sur un tableau d'ardoise. Souvenirs d'écolier qui s'affichent sur mes rétines comme un film brouillé, et les mots éclatent la surface lisse et noire, récitant un vieux mantra, _Les sanglots longs / Des violons / De l'automne_… Nerveusement je me frotte les yeux, avec la vague impression qu'ainsi j'efface les choses en laissant derrière des traces de poudre blanche. Le tableau éclaté a l'air d'une photo d'un autre âge, une Voie Lactée floue au milieu du vide opaque.

J'ai envie de dire _Je ne pensais pas que_… sauf que cela ne changera rien. Le _break_ continuera de grincer à mes oreilles, de faire crisser mes dents qui ne savent plus quoi articuler en ta présence. Tu me regardes avec quelque chose qui ressemble à du dédain, tes yeux comme deux taches grises dans la vieille photo qui était nous, et je ferme ma bouche soudain trop sèche. Ma langue semble une étrangère, mon visage en déconfiture tente un rictus bravache.

Tu t'en vas et j'ai l'impression de m'agglutiner au sol, confiture sans âme ni forme. Quelque part dans la gélatine que je suis devenue, mes oreilles entendent ce que mon esprit barré ailleurs murmure avec conviction. _T'as foiré, Dino, t'as vraiment foiré_.

xxx

C'est une matinée d'hiver en cendres glacées, et j'expérimente l'amère douceur d'avoir la totalité de la couette pour moi seul. Bras et jambes étendus de part et d'autre, j'occupe trop de place et pas assez en même temps. Des courants d'air froids se glissent sous mes pieds et font remonter des frissons le long de ma nuque. La nuit est passée comme un éclair, le ciel lui aussi étendu dans sa couverture noire le temps de poser pour la lune en contraste, et le voilà qui s'habille déjà pour la journée, robe en mousseline, blanche et duveteuse. L'étoffe friable se disperse en flocons brillants qui se posent dans les rues noires.

Il est dix heures sur mon réveil dernier cri, les chiffres projetés au plafond en blanc sur noir. Il pourrait tout aussi bien être seize heures. Impossible à dire avec la soupe blanche au-dehors et les courants d'air. À seize heures, ils seront toujours là, les courants d'air. Plus de corps tiède contre le mien pour les obstruer. _Break_.

_La nuit est noire en diable_, dit Figaro dans ses illusions d'homme trompé. J'aimerais lui dire que Dino en désillusion amoureuse trouve le jour blanc plus diabolique que la nuit.

Le bip strident du téléphone perce le silence.

_- Bonjour, Hibari. J'appelais simplement pour te proposer de…_

Je laisse le message s'étendre, quelque chose à propos d'une réunion d'anciens élèves et de _je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les festivités, mais une fois de temps en temps, ça ne peut pas faire de mal !_ Étranger. Je me sens étranger dans ma propre maison. Dans notre maison. Dans la tienne. C'est pour toi que je me suis cassé le cul à l'acheter.

Peut-être que l'ingratitude est blanche, elle aussi, blanche sur fond noir d'amour, comme les personnages de Hitchcock, et je me demande si tu es Jeff et moi Lisa, si tu trouves que je suis "trop parfaite", trop posé pour ta vie d'aventure. Si moi aussi j'étais la distraction en attendant que tu puisses marcher de nouveau. Le film ne dit pas si Jeffries est resté avec Lisa Fremont. Peut-être qu'il a fini par avoir peur du tableau noir d'amour, lui aussi, et qu'il est parti quand Lisa s'est mise à trop l'aimer. Peut-être que je t'aime trop. T'aimais. T'aime. Est-ce qu'on peut aimer trop ?

_Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça_, dit mon esprit. _Rear Window est un film en couleur. _Et je pousse un soupir de soulagement.

Même si Lisa aimait trop Jeff, ça ne me concerne pas. Puisque toi et moi sommes un film en noir et blanc. Étions. Ça n'a plus d'importance, c'est un _break_, ça n'a plus d'importance.

xxx

On ne peut pas détester trop.

Trois semaines de soupe blanche, trois semaines de gelée déconfite, trois semaines de _10:00_ luminescent en blanc sur noir sur plafond. Réunion d'anciens élèves, je suis invité, tu es invité, tu n'es pas venu, et Mukuro m'adresse un sourire trop heureux pour feindre l'ignorance. Je ne sais pas comment il sait, mais il sait. Peut-être qu'il a déjà ton corps pour bloquer les courants d'air. Est-ce que tes yeux gris nuancent son blanc et son noir, dis-moi ?

Tsuna me dit que j'ai l'air tendu mais il se trompe. Je suis détendu, plus détendu que jamais, mou, mou, mou, je suis un tas de confiture qui glisse entre les pieds des convives en cherchant tes pieds. Peut-être que si je te vois je reprendrai forme. Mais pas couleur. Toujours en noir et blanc.

- Tu m'as l'air bien seul, murmure Mukuro.

_Pas seul_, l'esprit, encore une fois. _Pas seul. Juste informe. Noir et blanc._

- Kyoya ne vient pas ? reprend-il, et j'ai envie d'arracher ton nom de sa bouche, sa bouche qui en enlève la saveur pour en faire luxure et envie. Je n'ai jamais prononcé ton nom comme ça. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut-être que tu ne le sais pas, et que c'est pour ça que Jeff en a eu marre de Lisa ? (_non_, et c'est encore l'esprit, _c'est faux, c'est un film en couleur-_)

J'aimerais que tu viennes. La lumière des réverbères fait des traces sépia dans notre photo, ça a l'air d'une tache de café au bord d'une liasse de documents à signer, ça a l'air d'une journée de boulot avec le blanc duveteux du ciel découpé par la fenêtre. Ça a l'air d'un jour de plus sans tes yeux.

xxx

Cinq semaines de soupe blanche, et je me dis que si je suis une confiture, alors tu devais être la biscotte qui me donnait forme. Mon esprit se moque de moi. Dit que je suis niais. Sucré. C'est peut-être vrai, mais il ne peut pas savoir, c'est moi la confiture, pas lui, moi la texture ni liquide ni solide qui aimerait s'agglutiner à tes pieds. Existe-t-il un fruit au jus noir ? À moins qu'on puisse faire de la confiture d'ébène ? Ce serait bien, d'être de la confiture d'ébène. Ce ne serait pas sucré, comme l'envie, mais insipide comme l'amour sans toi, insipide et peut-être amer, car amer rime avec aimer. Non ?

Mangerais-tu de la confiture d'ébène ?

Il y a des courants d'air dans mon cœur aussi. _Break_.

C'est traduisible, tu sais, ça veut dire _pause_. Pause, comme quand ça va reprendre après, un peu plus tard. J'attends dans la soupe blanche que ta pause café-noir s'achève et que tu reviennes me donner ma forme. Peut-être ma couleur. Peut-être mon goût. Dis, reviens donner un sens à ma vie.

Le vin dans mon verre est noir comme du coulis de panthère, je fête seul nos quatre ans et contemple, désabusé, la lumière jaune qui coule de la fenêtre en grosses gouttes de miel.

_Joyeux anniversaire_, chante mon esprit, et je crois entendre la musique de _Vertigo_ résonner quelque part, aiguë comme une peine de cœur.

xxx

Tu me dis :

- Tu es dingue.

Et je te crois sur parole.

Mais ça fait sept semaines de soupe blanche, tu comprends, et tu entres en pleine nuit, comme ça, comme un voleur, dans ma — notre — ta maison. Et voir tes yeux gris dans mon monde en noir et blanc m'électrise, me rend fou, oui, dingue, et je te saute dessus et je retrouve le goût l'espace d'un instant quand je te dévore les lèvres. Tu mords les miennes — tu mords, tu vois, tu mords dans de la substance, car j'ai retrouvé ma forme, ma biscotte — et je sens le goût métallique et liquide dans ma bouche, sur mes papilles une seconde réveillées.

Je te tiens écrasé au sol au milieu des vêtements que tu es venu récupérer, dans un halo de costumes et de yukata, ton visage un ovale lunaire au milieu de cette mare sombre, tes yeux deux taches grises. Je te dis que je t'aime et que je ne te laisserai plus partir. Tu me dis _Tu es dingue, Dino_ et je crois que je le suis. Je crois que je le suis. Lisa Fremont et Jeffries. Est-ce que Lisa était dingue ?

_Couleur_, rappelle mon esprit.

- Je suis dingue. Et je t'aime. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu es parti ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de mieux ?

- Tu es dingue, répètes-tu. Tu es dingue. Lâche-moi, espèce de malade.

- J'ai tout fait comme il fallait. Pas vrai ? Je t'en supplie, dis-moi. Je peux m'améliorer. Je peux corriger mes défauts. Je peux tout faire, si c'est pour toi.

Tristesse de granit dans le gris de tes yeux, qui me disent _Arrête ça, Dino_.

_Continue_, jubile mon esprit, _montre-lui que tu l'aimes, montre-lui que tu peux mieux faire_.

Plus tard, quand tu t'es enfui sans prendre tes vêtements, je n'ai que le sang dans ma bouche pour essayer de me noyer.

xxx

Blanc sur noir sur plafond. _10:00_. Ça a l'air d'un retour à la case départ, et ça me rappelle quelque chose, un bouquin de Kafka, un personnage traîné de place en place et qui se retrouve au commencement. Ou un jeu de l'oie. Un, deux, trois, puits, labyrinthe, retour au poulailler. Est-ce que je suis une oie ?

Mais ce n'est pas ça, puisqu'à la case départ tu étais là, et qu'aujourd'hui il n'y a personne. _Break_. Juste les courants d'air. De bons amis, les courants d'air.

La mousseline du ciel a cessé de s'effriter, plus besoin, les rues aussi ont revêtu leur parure d'hiver, manteau d'hermine piétiné par les passants. La fourrure blanche est maintenant mouchetée de noir, on attend de voir la silhouette d'un géant se lever et l'entraîner sur les pentes interminables de son corps. Micromégas en manteau royal.

_Café noir au point du jour_, dit Aragon. Rien ne m'a semblé plus vrai. Café noir dans le duvet du ciel.

Je pourrais devenir café, si je perdais encore un peu de ma solidité. Café noir. Café noir dans ta gorge blanche.

C'est une matinée d'hiver en cendres figées, et je découvre l'amère douleur du manque.

Sur la table, il y a une lettre de toi qui m'annonce ton départ. Vers… quelque part. Trop loin. Juste des mots qui ne font aucun sens, _étouffé, besoin d'espace, ne sais pas quand je reviendrai, porte-toi bien, au revoir_. Encre noire sur papier blanc. Ma vie en monochrome s'achève à la lecture de cette lettre.

Voie Lactée floue au milieu du vide sans fin. Notre photo fripée nous salue, distante, et déjà la page de l'album se tourne.

Je me lève et, puisque je suis une confiture d'ébène, je décide l'aller moucheter la noble fourrure moi aussi, de tracer mes incohérences en pattes de mouche dans la neige sale des trottoirs. Le froid est comme un million de couteaux qui me percent le visage. Les plumes du ciel continuent de tomber en brouillant les regards, elles effacent dans leur sillage les silhouettes grises des gens, gomment les croquis hésitants de leurs visages blafards, forment des traînées de poudre sur le tableau noir, _Les sanglot longs_…

_Break_.

Ça tourne en accéléré comme un film muet, plus de son, plus de couleurs, juste le bruissement de la pellicule qui tourne dans une salle de fortune. À l'écran, les figures sombres se pressent sur fond blanc, se penchent en avant, ouvrent leurs bouches en grand, exagèrent, hurlent, courent.

_T'as foiré, Dino_.

Il y a du rouge dans le vieux film, et ce n'est pas normal, parce que si les films en noir et blanc ont des couleur ça veut dire que Jeff qui en a marre de Lisa ça nous concerne aussi. Du rouge partout, dans mes mains, dans ma bouche, dans la neige, sur la voiture qui m'a percuté, sur le front de son chauffeur, qui s'agenouille à côté de mon tas de confiture et qui pleure de grosses larmes transparentes et lumineuses en me suppliant de rester vivant.

Le ciel s'effrite en flocons éblouissants, et c'est comme s'il pleurait à ma place de ne plus pouvoir te voir.

xxx

Le plafond est strié de néons jaunes, sorte de pelage de fauve aux couleurs innovantes. Je cherche la voix de mon esprit, qui ne répond pas, qui n'est plus là, et je comprends en voyant ma main serrée dans la tienne et ta tête posée sur mes draps. J'ai retrouvé ma forme. J'ai retrouvé ma couleur. Je t'ai retrouvé, en manquant de me perdre.

J'ai juste besoin de toi, tu sais. Ta main autour de la mienne. C'est la seule chaleur dont j'aie besoin pour chasser les courants d'air de mon cœur.

Les courants d'air. C'est la première chose dont tu parles en te réveillant, alors que je fais mine de ne pas remarquer tes yeux enflés de souci.

- On fait chambre à part, annonces-tu.

J'acquiesce comme un bienheureux.

- Tu es complètement taré. Je ne peux plus supporter de vivre avec un maniaque comme toi.

- Je sais.

- Interdiction de me toucher. Interdiction d'assassiner le chien des voisins simplement parce que j'ai dit qu'il était bruyant.

- D'accord.

- Tu es dingue.

- Je suis dingue de toi.

À la fin de _Rear Window_, Jeff et Lisa vivent ensemble alors que Jeff a cassé ses deux jambes. Lisa fait la popote, Jeff continue d'être un voyeur, et tout est bien qui finit bien. Je me sens comme Jeff, maintenant, sauf que ma Lisa ne fera jamais la popote peu importe mon état de santé, et que je sais parfaitement que notre _ils vécurent heureux_ est encore loin. Voie Lactée floue au milieu du vide. Pas de point d'attache, une navigation à l'aveuglette, le risque de me voir craquer de nouveau, le risque d'un nouveau cadavre de chien et d'une nouvelle distance. La perspective de nouvelles matinées en blanc sur noir sur plafond, d'hiver en cendres, de courants d'air vides et glacés.

Kyoya se lève et je le regarde partir, tache d'élégance entre les murs de l'hôpital, avec dans la gorge quelque chose ressemblant à un boulet.

_Le dé est lancé_, murmure en moi l'écho lointain de ma folie.


End file.
